vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aria Godspell
Summary Aria Godspell (아리아 가스펠, Alia Gaseupel) is a Witch and is Tasha Godspell's adoptive little sister. Often called the "Red Witch" due to her red hat and dress. Before she became a witch, she was once a very bright and kind girl who loved her brother dearly. She likes collecting pretty things, especially receiving gifts from her brother. While her personality has become dark and sinister since becoming a witch, her love for Tasha has not diminished but intensified. When Halloween was bragging to Aria about her situation with Tasha, Aria became furious. So strong is Aria's desire to be with her brother that she massacred an entire town just to lure him there. Despite Tasha's pleas for her to stop being a witch, Aria continues as a witch, knowing she can never be normal again as she killed their father and countless innocent people since the change. Unable to live a normal life with Tasha, Aria instead resolves to turn Tasha into her Supporter, so that he will belong to her forever. All of Aria's actions and motives are directed towards this goal. Her current Supporter, Aegis, takes the form of numerous flying disks that could freely and independently attack and defend. Each disk's power is equal to an A-class WH. When Aria learned of Tasha's tutelage under the White Witch Edea Florence, and seeing how much Edea cared for Tasha, Aria fought and killed Edea out of jealousy. Though victorious, Aria lost most of her Aegis disks in the battle. Even with her Supporter now only having two disks, Aria is still extremely powerful, and remains one of the most feared Witches. She now follows Varete who works under North. Shortly after becoming a Witch, Aria placed a magical curse on Tasha that is slowly 'killing' him. When the curse is complete, Tasha's life as a human and WH will end, and he will be transformed into Aria's new Supporter, bound to her forever. She has expressed remorse for using the curse, but since Tasha refuses to come to her willingly, she will use whatever method necessary to have him for herself. Before she was killed by Aria, Edea had placed a seal on the curse, slowing it down greatly and giving Tasha time to try to undo it. The only way currently know to remove the curse is for Aria to either willingly cancel it, or for Aria to die. However, when Tasha used "The Song of Moirae", the seal placed by Edea was broken and accelerated the curse into its final stage. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Aria Godspell Origin: Witch Hunter Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, has robotic sensors that follow her and can fire energy blasts and turn into shields, can use mana for offensive and defensive capabilities, can stand on her sensor's shields which gives her flight Attack Potency: Large Building level (Pulverized a large area) Speed: Likely at least Supersonic+ (Can react to attacks from Tarras and Yue) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Wall Class Durability: Likely Large Building level+ via powerscaling Stamina: Unknown, likely at least superhuman Range: Several dozen meters Standard Equipment: Her sensors Intelligence: Skilled combatant Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mana Source (마력의 원천, ''Malyeog-ui Woncheon):' Like all witches, Aria produces her own mana which can be used to enhance her physical abilities in many aspects or to cast spells. It takes longer for witches to enhance their physical capabilities compared to chi users but the effects last for a full day. *'Quicker Recovery:' Mana allows the witch's wounds to heal at a more rapid rate. *'Mana Manipulation:' After a witches' awakening, she can figure out how mana works instantly and manipulate it as naturally as she breathes. *'Mana Storage:' All witches are capable of naturally storing mana within their body, although to a limited extent. *'Perception:' A trait all witches possess, the ability to see mana. *'Curse:' Aria is capable of placing a magical curse which will transform one into her supporter. She placed this on Tasha before he became a WH. *'Aegis (이지스, Ijiseu):' Aria's supporter consists of independent flying discs that automatically attack and defend her from any attack and retaliate against anyone who wants to harm her. Each disc has a power equivalent to one A-class WH and may be manually controlled by Aria. In the past Aria had many more discs, but after her fight with Edea Florence, she was greatly weakened, with Edea destroying all of the discs, save for two, before she was ultimately killed by them. it is assumed that she had more than 20 discs prior to her battle with Edea since one S-Class WH is worth roughly ten A-Class WHs and Edea was worth more than two S-Class WHs. *'Shield:' Aegis can project a shield made of energy which can protect Aria from attacks from every angle. *'Energy Beams:' Aegis can fire large beams from their eyes which are very powerful. One disc can only fire one beam at a time since they only have one eye each. *'Witch Hat (마녀의 모자, Manyeo-ui Moja):' The hat is where the Mana Source is located and can store an endless amount of mana but when lost, the mana can't be retrieved from the missing hat. Oddly enough, the hat is made from mana itself. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Witch Hunter Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Tier 8